Eternal Flame
by Bru
Summary: Could all the times searching for her love finally pay off? Join Yuna and her friends as they discover life and the suprises it has in store for them!
1. Introduction

To make a long introduction short, this stopry ties Final Fantasy X with Final Fantasy X-2. If you are not familiar with either game, I'll break it down into simple paragraphs right now.  
  
FFX: The main character (Tidus) teams up with High Summoner Yuna of Spira. They also are joined by Wakka, Lulu, Rikki, and Auron. They're mission is to defeat Sin. (An evil force that kills and destroys.) Tidus is from Zanarkand, but he comes to find out that it was destroyed a thousand years ago by Sin. He was taken in by Sin during the time of destruction and was placed in the current time of Yuna and her friends. During the game, Tidus and Yuna grow to love each other and at the end when Sin is finally defeated, Tidus, along with Auron end up going to the farplane (A place where the dead go to rest peacefully.) Yuna is torn due to the loss of her love.  
  
FFX2: Yuna vows to find Tidus again. She joins Rikku in the sphere hunting group known as the Gullwings. Also in the Gullwings, is Rikku's brother by the name of Brother, their family friend Buddy, a young genious by the name of Shinra, and another girl by the name of Paine. As far as relationships go in FFX2, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine have their own code name which is YRP. Brother has a crush on Yuna, but Yuna's heart still belongs to Tidus. Paine, Baralai (He was the praetor of New Yevon,) Gippal (He was the leader of the Al Bhed Machina Function,) and Nooj (He was the leader of the Youth League) used to work together, but now they join Yuna's team as friends. (These next parts are things I added to the story) Paine and Baralai have feelings for each other, and Rikku and Gippal used to have feelings for each other and now are renewing their relationship.   
  
In the game there are things used called dress-spheres. Dress-Spheres are different outfits that Rikku, Yuna, and Paine can change into during battle. They each have different uses and abilities. Some of them in the game are: Samarai, Warrior, Black Mage, Gunner, Gun Mage, Songstress, White Mage, and Theif.  
  
In this story I will use a dress-sphere that I made up, but that will be described in a later chapter.  
  
A little info on Yuna: Even though she is now a sphere hunter, she still wants to help and keep the peace in Spira. She also is known in Spira for not only being the High Summonor who saved them from Sin, but a wonderful songstress.  
  
And now....on with the story!! 


	2. NeverEnding Dream

"I have to go...I'm sorry..." the words lingered in the mist.  
  
"Don't go, please don't go." Yuna cried.  
  
"I have to go...I'm sorry...I have to." the words, once again lingering among the mist.  
  
"I love you." Yuna sobbed out, "I love you...please...please don't go."  
  
Soon she felt the warm embrace of a love-filled hug, "I will always be with you."  
  
Tidus now appeared, mearly a ghost. He whiped a tear from her cheek then dissapeared. Yuna began running, searching the darkness for him, but she only found that she was alone once again. She fell to the ground while tears rained down her face.  
  
"I am always with you." Tidus's voice rang through the darkness, "I love you."  
  
All of a sudden, Yuna woke up, tears streaming down her cheek.  
  
"Yunie what's wrong?" Did you have the dream about 'you know who' again?" Rikku came into the room, sitting by Yuna's bed.  
  
"Yeah, except this time...this time I saw him, and he hugged me. It...it felt so real." she replied while wiping the tears away, "I just miss him so much, you know?"  
  
"Aw Yunie of course you do! He was a wonderful guy. I miss him too." Rikku hugged her as Paine came through the door.  
  
"Since you're up, why don't we all go up to the bridge and see if Brother and Buddy found any spheres for us." she said while looking down at Yuna and Rikku.  
  
"Alright...you two go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Yuna replied while making her bed.  
  
They nodded and headed to the bridge. As soon as they were gone, Yuna sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked over at her armoire where a familiar sword rested against it and shimmered in the morning light. She got up and went over to it as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I will find you." she whispered as she gently brushed her hand along the side of the blade, "I promise." 


End file.
